Soul Mates Within The Sakuran Valley
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome meet's Sesshoumaru in the Sakuran Valley where he asks for her help.Inuyasha is dead. What is Kagome to do?  Republished!
1. Prologue

**Sakuran**

Hey y'all, Katie and moi (jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo) are giving you a wonderful story and by the title you know it's called sakuran, aka blooming sakura XP

Please review and enjoy ^.^

**Prologue**

Eyes watched the silent figure who loomed in the distant forest of sakura, the nights wind a gentle soft song which blew across the branches of many sakuran. As the looming figure turned she was confronted with eyes as bright as the moonlight, and in one small whisper the miko changed her once saddened life forever,

"Why are you here?"

The cat-like eyes that looked into hers blinked once before words flowed from his mouth, words that he had no control over, he knew if he did not say something, his precious ward would become broken like a pool of shattered glass.

"I request your help miko."

To Be Continued.

By Katie & jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

Please review, we would both be very grateful if you did ^-^

P.S. I am sorry for taking the old story down but it needed to be done so with this story there will not be as many author notes if any at all. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Sakuran**

Hi again! This is the first chapter for our story, we hope you continue to read and enjoy it's contents XD

ENJOY ^^

**Chapter 1 – Changes**

The sunlight crept over the high mountains which rested a fair distance from the village the miko resided within. Already her feet moved swiftly through the moist grass, it had been a year since she had decided her place belonged within the past and not the future. Even through that decision she knew that **he** was not going to remain with her, she wasn't angry, as a young teenager she might have been but she knew the cruel truth in having love, you can't help who or what you love, love is like a sticky substance which you try to rid but can't, it remains living there, within your heart and never leaves.

Reaching the flattened plain she moved forwards, her basket grasped carefully in both of her calloused hands, after training and living the life of a proper miko she knew that her strength and posture, both physically and mentally, had improved immensely.

She, after completing her training, had given Kaede sama a well deserved feast to show her gratitude, she felt her eyes soften at the memory, Kaede was now quite ill, how long she had left could never be estimated nor foretold, the elder lady was her savior through so many difficult situations, she laughed at a memory, her knees already knelt within the soiled ground of the eery forest, hands plucking herbs and medicinal plants in preparation for the required healing of many soldiers which had traveled from far in the Northern lands.

She remembered how merely a year ago Kaede had been drinking sake and conversing with one of the kinder elder men of the village, a great friend he was, Kamitaro had easily pushed himself into Kagome's life, she felt as if he were another ojisan since she had only ever really had one within her life.

Feeling a presence, which she had not felt for a long time, appearing behind her she gracefully sighed and stood to her proper height.

"Kagome chan!"

And with open arms Kagome embraced her sister and best friend, a small laugh escaping her plump, pink lips.

"Gosh Sango, I didn't expect to see you arriving here so early in the morning!"

Sango merely hugged her sister tighter, the taijiya's brother, children and husband all hunched behind her, awaiting their turn to hug the miko.

"Kami Kagome, we were so worried, after we were rewarded the news of well," Kagome's breath hitched at the memory, her eyes suddenly looking saddened and wearily tired.

"Is it true Kagome obaasan, is Inuyasha ojiisan really gone?" asked the eldest of Sango's and Miroku's children, Kagome sighed heavily,

"Yes little Takei, Uncle Inuyasha has left, he no longer resides here in this world." croaked the miko, long forgotten tears returning to the edges of her blurring eyes.

"Oh Kagome," and with that said the young miko was embraced by all of her friends except for one, the memories of her beloved friend the only treasure of he which remained.

After much silence from gazing at the morning sky as sunrise appeared Kagome remembered her son remained hidden beneath the sheets within their hut, her little Shippou who'd slept soundly within the confines of her bed sheets last night would surely be awake and wondering where his okaasan was.

"Ah Sango san, could you do me a favour and go on ahead, Kirara will smell Shippou out for you, but when you get to my hut, just tell Shippou I'm out in the fields picking herbs, he'll understand, after all I need to get these quickly, many injured now rely on me to heal them," Sango merely nodded, her husband and family quietly following the taijiya silently into the village of Edo.

Once her friends were out of sight Kagome knelt down within the warming grass and wept,

"Oh Inuyasha..."

To Be Continued.

By Jazzy & Katie xoxo

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter...don't worry things will become more joyous eventually.

Ja ne our friends!


	3. Chapter 2

**Sakuran**

Hi, here's the next chapter, also thanks for the reviews!

Jazzy & Katie xoxo

_midori – green_

_taijiya – slayer_

_houshii – monk_

_miko – priestess_

_demo - but_

**Chapter 2 – Reality and Brutality**

Almond green leaves fluttered across the peaceful meadow, a fragile nose which sneezed suddenly breeched saliva and snot on a patch of dug up soil.

"Ah," a lone miko sat before a basket of herbs, her hand shuffling across her nose in attempt to block out anymore of the substances carried through the atmosphere, and therefore preventing herself from heaving more mucus onto the earth as she sneezed.

Soon the familiar itch left and she was able to breathe freely.

Kagome heaved a deep sigh, her hands crunching into the earth as she tensed. After another moment she relaxed her aching limbs, her body finding harmony beneath the chorusing song sung by birds.

She looked across the ripped grass blades that stuck to her skin, her blue eyes faded with everyday memories that were now inexistent.

As a shout rung itself through the wind, carried from the village, Kagome knew she ought to head back, she figured that Miroku and Sango were not just here for a mere visit. Rubbing her hands and clapping the torn plants from herself she stood upright, her posture graceful as if she had been a ballet dancer since she was a child. Reaching down, her _geta_ bent, she clasped her hands around the over flowing basket of herbs, the sun at such a moment shone itself upon the golden locket tucked around her slender neck.

Instantly her movements halted. Grasping the locket she held it tightly to her chest while her eyes closed, blocking any tears that tried to escape. Remembering why she had decided to leave the area, Kagome once again treaded her way through the valley, her heartbeat thrumming in sync with each footstep taken.

Soft whimpers clashed throughout the dampened cave, a toad-like youkai rushed about the darkness, his _midori_ skin turning palish as he yet against dabbed the child's forehead with the drenched cloth.

The imp's eyes were focused on the child, he no longer feared for his life, no, but the girl before him he worried over immensely. Never would he admit such aloud but Rin was the only ningen to ever had neared his heart. Jaken was a demon of honor, like his lord, thus Rin would forever come before himself. Now as he felt the child's fever heighten, he could only hope his lord found a willing helper to cure the illness young Rin had befallen to...

"What!"

Both the _taijiya_ and _houshii_ cringed, Kagome's loud outburst rang their ear drums ferociously, the _miko_ was definitely no longer serene.

"Kagome we wished to tell you sooner but," Sango could not continue and her eyes became downcast.

The _taijiya_ knew tears would be rimmed at the edges of her friend's eyes.

"But Sango had recently assisted in caring for a child from a nearby village, we could not leave until the child was with its parents again." added Miroku, saving his wife from too much heartbreak.

"_De...demo_, why didn't Hakkaku or Ginta kun inform me of this!"

All talking within the hut was hushed and tensity arose. Miroku and Sango looked towards each other before facing Kagome yet again, their faces expressive with regretful sadness.

"As said, Kouga is extremely ill and lies somewhere near death but Ginta and Hakkaku, they," Miroku took in one final breath knowing what was soon to approach.

"But they did not make it through the battle, Kagome san, Ginta and Hakkaku are dead," and the final calm state around Kagome's heart cracked, her cries piercing the room like long poisonous fangs...

To Be Continued.

By Jazzy & Katie

As promised things will lighten up soon!

Reviews & favorings are always appreciated!

Ja ne!

~*~J&K~*~


	4. Chapter 3

**Sakuran**

**Chapter 3 – A New Envisioning**

Sapphire blue eyes stared into a blank distance. A young woman lay curled upon a sturdy bamboo flooring, her pale flesh contrasted against the ebony tendrils that drifted along her body before swirling onto the ground. Wind shifted against the damp walls of a once dry hut. Unexpectedly, after Kagome's friends had left in a suggested silence, gray clouds had loomed over the village bringing a haunting wind as if it were mirroring the miko's unsettled emotions.

_Dead_

She felt as the tears once again flowed from the scrunched corners of her eyes, blurring her vision so the wall which faced her became a smudged brown like sloppy mud.

_I can't stay here, I'm merely a burden, she thought, her mind racing with plans of when she would leave the village and where she'd go. _

_The wolf den... _

_Kagome immediately sat up, her legs hunched beneath her as she scrambled through an oak chest. Hands shuffled objects which scraped against the wood and clattered into each other until she found what she desired._

Spreading out the crumpled scroll her eyes lit. The map of the Sengoku era was quite an exquisite artifact. Kagome had come across one around a year back, she remembered how Kaede had introduced her to the meanings and sightings in each area.

_The wolf den lies here in Kozuke..._

The valley of _Shimosa_ seeped deeply beneath the tall mountains which rimmed aside the ocean, soft waves echoed throughout the high grassy peaks. Shadows loomed in every corner that faced south-east, the sun already moving into darkness as the night made it's pathway onto land. Kagome looked upon her homeland with emptiness. She felt as if her heart and mind had been trapped within a crystal glass filled with water. Only slowly as the water was sipped away would she forget her past and head towards a new future. Otherwise she'd never feel complete again. With one final breath and one final glance, she tread along the eastern path

Generally the outskirts of _Hitachi __–_an area located beside the northern part of Shimosa - would be a sight to encounter despite the changes of each season, but the land was filled with fallen blossoms and dry leaves, ashes coated every corner of a forgotten battle. She felt anger at the obscured arguments these petty feudal lords took upon managing, lives were lost and for what? Pathetic and selfish reasons of wealthy attainment. Grasping her bow tightly so that her knuckles turned as white as the belly of a turtle shell she trudged quickly across the old battle ground, her churning stomach no longer able to bear the feral smell of rotting creatures and soldiers.

War was not anything of amusement at all...

"_Lord Sesshoumaru,"_ the lord remembered looking down at the girl, her scent lively as was the smile which bore across her innocence.

党_Yes."_ he'd answered, before gently looking upon the girl, this being the only sentimental acknowledgment he'd ever taken to giving the young child.

"_Why do creatures become ill?"_

The question had slightly astonished him, after taking Rin under his paw and being her guardian, he had never truly noticed her drastic change of intelligence nor of her appearance but it was that day his eyes had been forced open.

He remembered the silence that stood between her patience for an answer, each rustle of a leaf or chime of a bird abruptly cut off his ability to respond.

After quite a while the young girl had shook her head before excusing herself and running off, the kimono she'd worn was a golden orange which had turned brighter when her shadow danced away from the sun.

The memory was strongly embedded in the back of his mind, and yet as he searched through these dying villages, the very person of that memory was fading away with illness. He, for the first time in his entire life, suddenly felt as if he had failed, failed to guard what was his properly. With one glance of the cascading sunlight he entered into the shadows and trespassed himself across the final void of light, hoping soon that this bridge over his life would crash into dryness...

**Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating in forever, life has been very busy with Christmas nearing us quickly! Well I am sorry to tell you this but Jas will not longer be cowriting this story with me! The next few chapters will have her parts in it but after that I will be writing them solly myself! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sakuran**

**Chapter 4 ****–**** Into The Den Of The Wolf**

Kagome breathed deeply, the air no longer tainted but laced with the scent of sea breeze and forest pine. She wasn't very far from Kouga's den, half of the night had already passed and even now as she paced along the river that flowed from the Northern part of Japan Kagome did not feel tired or worn by the slightest. Reaching out her hand brushed away a branch, it's position odd in the dreary forest. Noticing a claw mark at the base of the branch's trunk, the miko frowned and strode with a ready defence.

Aware of the area and not detecting any hidden auras Kagome allowed her thoughts to drift, all the while keeping her sight open.

_'I wonder how Kouga will handle me visiting him, I doubt he'd be very conscious of his wishes with me but I can't help but feel insecure about it. I don't love him, a fact is a fact, I hope he just understands that.' thought Kagome, as she reached the middle of the forest._

_Reaching for her bow Kagome grasped it's long wooden curve and took stance, the contrast of her white knuckles and an arrow she had already stringed into action became her centre of mind._

_She felt eyes following her every action and tried to find the occupants of her current threat, she nearly whined when she couldn't pinpoint them._

_Speeding through the last remnants of the forest she hurried her pace. Eventually she reached a waterfall coursed with a cricket's coat, the grass so extravagant the she felt this time blessed to be able to see such a view. Kagome stared at her reflection through the water, she felt older and wiser and smiled when the beautiful moonlight fell into the transparent water, its silver light making everything luminescent with elegance. Feeling everything dangerous fade away Kagome allowed herself to relax._

_Dense blue eyes stared from a cave, the wolf's black hair loose and falling in a frame around his face, mostly to hide his mourning. Letting his shoulders fall Kouga looked upon the angel before him. He knew why she was here but he had hoped that there would be more meaning behind her actions. He loved Kagome and he wanted her, he wanted her to be his forever. _

_And by such thoughts Kouga couldn't help but keep a hopeless belief._

_'She must have finally given up on dog breath, I'll show her what a real youkai is.' thought Kouga, unable to help but smile at the sight of her basked in moonlight._

_Jumping down the cliffs, Kouga slowly came to stand beside the miko, his hand reaching for her shoulder. Turning around Kagome pulls him into a hug, tears welling at the sides of her eyes._

"_I'm so sorry Kouga." she said quietly._

_Embracing the miko Kouga allowed a grin to set on his face._

"_Don't worry too much about it, so have you finally decided to come to a real youkai?" teased Kouga as Kagome rolled her eyes._

"_You know the answer wolf boy, besides I was just dropping in." added the miko as Kouga released her from the hug chuckling._

"_I know, I know. Hey why don't we go into the den, it's getting a little cool out here," Kagome merely nodded and followed Kouga up the cliffs. Once inside the cave Kagome felt her legs shake, the exhaustion of her walk finally kicking in._

_Kouga hugged her waist and showed Kagome to a clean part of the cave._

"_You can sleep here, let me get the guys to get you something to eat, I'm sure your journey wasn't easy." ushered the wolf demon, already whistling for one of his friends to come over._

"_No, no Kouga it's fine, I'm not hungry really!" protested the miko as Kouga looked upon her, his eyebrow rasied._

"_Well if you're sure." he muttered, already waving a hand to dismiss his brother wolf._

"_I'm sure." assured Kagome, her hand touching his._

"_Alright then, I'll leave you to sleep. Goodnight Kagome," and with a kiss to the miko's cheek the wolf left._

_Kagome smiled before looking around, on the floor at the back was a bed of fur, the smell sweet and peaceful, rose oil Kagome figured had been burnt into the room._

_Placing down her equipment Kagome took off her geta and socks, putting them down neatly beside her backpack. Lyign down she sighed in content at the warmth and soft feel of the fur, it had been a while since she'd felt something so soft and eventually with the sound of the waterfall beneath, Kagome was lulled to sleep._

_At midnight Kagome felt disturbed, sleepily she sat upright and yawned, already placing her socks and geta onto her feet._

_Walking through the dark tunnel of the cave Kagome soon came across Kouga who sat hunched on the rock, his back to her as he whined._

_Sitting down beside him she rubbed her hand gently across his back._

"_What's bothering you?" she asked, her hands moving to sit on his shoulders as the wolf placed his face between his knees._

"_They're really gone aren't they Kagome." he whispered sadly._

"_Shhh," she said hugging the wolf from behind, her hands now wrapped around his chest as her chin rested upon his warm shoulder._

"_But why Kagome? Why did they have to go!" cried the wolf, wet droplets raining from his eyes._

"_It's not your fault, you were just trying to help." _

"_I know Kagome but I feel like I have to blame something, I can't blame Naraku any more he's dead, the only reason I ever got into all of this death was because of you and mutt-face, not that I should talk. My pack would have died to the birds of paradise, but you know I really need someone, anything to blame." admitted Kouga, gasping when he felt Kagome began to kiss his neck._

"_Kagome we can't!" he whined, understanding perfectly well that this was already a danger zone._

"_Why not, you love me don't you?" said Kagome, forcing herself onto the wolf who sat still._

"_I-I do but we can't because..." Kouga felt his speech trail off as her hands smoothed down his stomach._

"_No, Kagome that's enough!" he said shouting before pushing the miko off._

"_What! You love me but you don't want me!" she screamed, hearing only silence from the wolf._

_Groaning Kagome stood and stomped her foot._

"_Fine, you're just like Inuyasha, you love me like he did but in the end you both end up rejecting me. I hate you all!" Kagome yelled bitterly before charging into the cave and picking up her things._

"_Kagome don't!" pleaded Kouga, grabbing her wrist._

_The miko sobbed and allowed the wolf to hug her._

"_It's not your fault, Kagome I know perfectly well the hanyou was a fool but I'm not, I know you don't love me so what's the point of allowing you to force yourself onto me. I'd rather you be happy with someone else than unhappy with me." ended Kouga, brushing his hands through the miko's hair as the woman sniffled._

"_I'm sorry." she whined, her fists clenched at his chest._

"_Shh, it's fine Kagome, you'll be fine." he said calmly._

"_Maybe I should go, I think I really should go, I never should've placed this burden on you Kouga, I came here as a friend of support but I end up being the one needing comfort. I just don't know what to do with my life." whispered the miko, the dark cave giving comfort to how she felt._

"_If you want to go Kagome I won't stop you, but remember this, I'm happy. I still have family who love me, I still have friends, even though I've lost so many I still have others with me. You do too. So just try to be happy for me okay." said the wolf before letting the miko go with a small hug._

_Smiling Kagome kissed his cheek._

"_I will, goodbye Kouga-kun." replied Kagome before leaving the cave, her backpack swaying on one shoulder and her bow and arrows on the other._

_With a final glance the miko wandered down the cliff and escaped into the shadows of the forest, another journey awaiting her presence._

_TBC_

**Hello everyone! I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sakuran**

**Chapter 6**

Coal shaded waves crashed against the deep, pointed surfaces, the ground stable and unaffected by the shaking ocean. Looking upon the landscape Kagome felt her heart grasp the energy of the sea, its nightly aura reflecting against the negative structure which lay dormant inside. She knew now was a time to leave the past, she had left her home physically but her heart had always been feeling the same thing, wounded. Reaching inside her pristine white haori she fumbled inside the inner pocket, sewn to rest against her left breast where her heart resided. Soon her finger graced its smooth surface, pinching the object into her grasp she pulled it out away from its home in her garments. She held her right hand high, the torn red material fluttering. Kagome closed her eyes and felt a single tear slide down her cheek as it eventually drooped down the course of her slick neck. She gasped in a single sob and the torn piece of the robe of the fire rat's fluttering increased.

"_Inuyasha don't!" she pleaded, her fingers clenching tightly to the hanyou's haori, her eyes rippled like the clear water of rain. With his back stiff the male faced Kagome, the menace within his eyes slightly wavering at the sight of Kagome. _

"_I... Kagome," with a soft nudge of his cheek against woman's, he kissed her forehead softly, his claws tearing a part of his haori and placing it into the trembling hands of the miko. _

"_I love you too."_

_Biting her cheek slightly he licked the wound,and with a final nudge of his lips, the hanyou bid farewell, leaving the stunned miko to remain seated amongst the bark of the forest, alone and trapped by her love._

With her breath shaken Kagome's chest rattled in a traumatic sadness.

"Good bye Inuyasha," the last remnant of the hanyou now amongst all which is lost within the sea...

Sango looked at the young kitsune with worry, the poor thing still hadn't stopped sobbing, his cries as loud as those which the miko had produced the previous night. Rubbing her hand softly against his back, she cradled the cub.

"She will return, I promise."

Shippou sobbed a little more.

"I want my mama."

Hugging the little fox demon closer Sango allowed her haori to become soaked.

"So do I, we all do."

Miroku could only watch his wife comfort the youthful fox in silence and pray.

_'Please hurry Kagome, we are all lost amongst broken hearts without you.'_

The patterns of grey, silver and black gave peace to the small woman as she drifted across the littered ground, leaves of various colours falling silently in the night air.

Breath calm and her body relaxed, the miko remained unaware of the other being present.

Eyes watched the silent figure who loomed in the distant forest of sakura, the night's wind a gentle soft song which blew across the branches of many sakuran. As the looming figure turned she was confronted with eyes as bright as the moonlight, and in one small whisper the miko changed her once saddened life forever,

"Why are you here?"

The cat-like eyes that looked into hers blinked once before words flowed from his mouth, words that he had no control over, he knew if he did not say something, his precious ward would become broken like a pool of shattered glass.

"I request your help miko."

Quickly her hands clenched tightly so that the callouses upon their skin faded, her face turned cold and with a grunt she glowered at the demon before her. "Sure because helping your family has been quite beneficial for everyone."

The demon evened the miko's expression, his eyes contrasting ice against the woman's fiery aura, both clashing with intents of threat. An energy collided with the wind as a strong spiral of leaves hurled into the sky, shining beneath the glowing lights of the stars.

"I am not the hanyou, it is Rin I ask for you to help." he spat not feeling pride when the miko's eyes widened into large circles, nor when she unclenched her body and shivered in horror.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is ill, I can do nothing but ask you to help her. Although I'd rather not have the burden of asking a human I have no choice in the matter. Besides I am already a fool for saving the child."

The miko felt her heart thrum heavy and she merely watched as the demon turned to face the ruby black of the forest, his tall legs pacing themselves across the patterned ground.

Swallowing the thick lump which sat at the base of her throat, Kagome followed the steps of the demon, her emotions overwhelming. Sesshoumaru's admittance was probably the most he had ever said to the woman herself, it amazed her at how such a small child could change the behaviour of a powerful youkai like Sesshoumaru. Breathing deeply Kagome ignored her trailing thoughts and focused on what was required to be viewed upon, _'Rin.'_

**To be continued.**

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – A Journey Through the Night**

With aching feet, the miko followed the daiyoukai in silence, her surroundings similar as the forest was piled with fallen blossoms, their petals varying from a rich ruby to a pinkish pearl. Kagome felt her stomach lurch in hunger yet paid no heed to such distractions, the miko was more concerned over the young child Rin; petty bodily functions could wait.

Her mind was rolling in a never-ending circle, all of her tiresome thoughts filled with worry. Deciding that she could no longer stand the lack of sound Kagome slowed her feet so that she merely dawdled across the cascading forest.

"Sesshoumaru sama," there was no answer.

As a warm breeze drifted through the maze of blossom trees Kagome felt her nose become dry and itchy, growing impatient with the demon who lacked the ability to respond the miko resisted the urge to sigh.

"Miko," broke out the demon, his feet coming to a halt, "if you wish to converse it is convenient that you may do so while bathing." Kagome felt her cheeks boil, for she hadn't had a proper cleanse in days, no wonder the lord did not wish to speak in her presence, let alone breathe.

Feeling degraded the miko merely nodded her response, once again following the lord in silence.

The taijiya and her family rested beneath a quilt of warm and tightly woven cotton, their breaths soft and calm. Laughing a mysterious amber smoke floated into the hut, the air turning thick as a dark aura surrounded the family.

Awakening with sharp eyes Miroku nudged his wife.

"Sango?"

"I know."

Bringing the woman closer into his embrace he smiled, a sutra already grasped between his fingertips, demons should know better than to invade the home of the great houshi sama.

Shivering Kagome scrubbed her body with quick hands, her teeth chattering and her skin lumpy beneath the darkly glowing trees of the forest. She bit her lip to stop her quivering mouth, a droplet of water drooping down the sleek curve of her throat. The substance clung to her body like oil, her clothes were soaked.

Feeling that she was clean she reached to get out of the hot spring and grasped a slippery part of the ground. She squeaked softly as she began to slide, almost collapsing back into the steamy water, almost. A pale hand held her wrist, it was the same hand which had injured Inuyasha so many times, the same hand which had now saved her from falling. As the hand tugged her from the water Kagome blushed prettily, if Sesshoumaru wasn't focused on helping Rin, he might have been taken by the sight before him.

"A... arigatou." she said in a stutter, her legs wobbled and shaken.

Ignoring the miko's words the daiyoukai pushed a silken material into her hands.

Gasping at the lengthy, blue kaimaki (sleeved quilt) Kagome shook her head.

"I cannot accept this Sesshoumaru sama."

Piercing her with his deeply penetrating eyes Kagome felt the need to look away, the golden colour was so similar...

"Miko yet again I remind you that I do not need another illness to harm Rin, until the child is better you will do as this Sesshoumaru says."

With a grudging sigh Kagome nodded, accepting the words which the lord had pointed out so roughly. He had used the same explanation earlier when he persisted that she bathe in the hot spring.

"_Bathe."_

"_Pardon?" she had asked, her heart piercing her chest in shock._

"_I do not need to repeat myself. You may converse with this Sesshoumaru while bathing. Your body is coated in the stench of death and wolf." he had spat, the miko could almost see his desire to claw away her flesh with the stench._

"_But..."_

_Before she could argue any more the lord had already pushed her into the steaming water of the onsen, ignoring her babbled protests and squeals. It was then that Kagome accepted her fate in the water and roughly, she had bathed all the while speaking to Sesshoumaru about Rin's condition, acquiring that she had been under various fevers and her breathing had been unsettling._

Wrapping the kaimaki around her body, Kagome grasped her belongings from the ground and quickly followed the lord, the shadows of the night shifting as a light peeked from the mountains ahead.

"Morning." she whispered as Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and lifted the miko from the ground, leaping above the trees and flying into the clouds.

Kagome didn't scream, she was used to this area of treatment. Instead the miko looked on in amazement at the sky, it's purple and pink shades mesmerising.

It was not long before the demon and priestess descended from the sky, landing on a rocky surface surrounded by green shrubs and orange leaves, the sky's darkness completely invisible and now a pink and orange complexion.

Kagome was about to ask if the cave contained Rin but when a familiar green imp peeked himself out into the light, Kagome knew that the child was indeed within the cave.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" he bowed before peeking up at the miko, a frown set upon his beak-shaped mouth.

"Teme! Why are you here?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the demon and walked inside, standing roughly on Jaken's back. Kagome sighed and followed Sesshoumaru, yet again placing the imp in pain as she too stood on it's back.

Hearing a moan beneath the darkness Kagome nearly collapsed at the smell.

"Se... sshoumaru sa..."

Placing her soft fingertips to the child's forehead Kagome shushed Rin.

"He's here sweetheart."

And with a small pant, supposedly a sigh of relief, the young child sank back into unconsciousness.

To Be Continued.

Well there you people have it.

I'm sooooooo sorry it took me forever to update but you know I do have certain things to do in life. I'd rather spend eternity doing this then that but oh well.

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please leave a review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Reliving the Memory**

"_Inu... Inuyasha."_

_Her hands buried themselves beneath the fallen leaves and soil of the forest. Rain pelted quietly across her back, her attempts to move were prevented by her patience to wait and listen for his voice._

_When no response reached her ears, the miko forced herself to move. To try and find him, he... he loved her too, it was what he had said wasn't it? So why had he ran away from her, why flee the moment?_

_Standing to her proper height she ran, her legs trudging through the thick leaves of shrubs, her feet heaving across the slick mud as she grasped the trunks of many bamboo trees._

_Finally she came across what she had been searching for, but when she noticed that the blur of red was not only a haori but a pool of blood to which he lay upon... she could not breathe._

"_Inuyasha," no answer._

_With the sight of dead eyes, Kagome could not stand it, she allowed the agony in her heart to become the sound of her screams._

"_Inuyasha!"_

"Wench, oi teme!"

Blinking Kagome felt herself reeled into reality, the memory of the hanyou's death a fresh wound which replayed itself every time she fell into a deep slumber.

Hearing a hushed breath she immediately turned to face the sound, Rin who lay upon a freshly woven mat coughed onto the cave's ground beside her, Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of Rin's blood which was mixed within her saliva.

"Rin!"

Crawling quickly through the small amount of area which separated them Kagome grasped the child's hand, feeling for her pulse on her wrist.

The miko recalled her behaviour to be no different from yesterday. Rin seemed to have a difficult time breathing, she was coughing a lot as well. Kagome figured that the illness was leaning more towards Acute Bronchitis than something like Haemoptysis or Tuberculosis. Especially with the factor of Rin's continuous coughing.

Reaching for the new flask of cold stream water, the miko grasped a fresh towel and immediately dampened the cloth.

Placing the cool material on the child's forehead Kagome felt inside her first aid kit for the small package of paracetamol. Although the drug would not do much, the miko could only hope that it would be able to reduce the pain in Rin's chest.

"Hang in there little girl." she whispered as the child's breathing laboured a few times.

Her knowledge of diseases Kagome found to be quite an advantage, after the amount of injuries she had watched her friends go through, it had only blossomed a concept and goal which the miko currently walked a pathway towards.

Plucking the pills from their foil cocoons she lifted Rin's head gently.

"Now sweetheart, I need you to swallow these with the water, if you can do that blink twice," Kagome watched as the child slowly opened and closed her left eye twice.

"Good girl, now open your mouth."

Rin did as she was asked, the little girl's chest heaving as she went into a coughing fit. Patiently Kagome waited for the child to calm down, her hand still beneath Rin's neck.

When no more signs of coughing were notable, the miko quickly popped the pills onto the dehydrated tongue and poured water into Rin's mouth from the flask.

"Now honey I need you to swallow it," seeing Rin's eyes cringe, Kagome used her right index finger to rub the child's throat in order to help smooth the liquid down Rin's throat

Once the onnanoko had swallowed the tablets and water, Kagome gently pet the sweaty tendrils which sat in a halo around the girl's head.

"Rest Rin, rest."

Nodding once Rin fell back into a deep slumber. Feeling eyes on her back the shifted her head so that she had a clear view of the youkai who sat at the back of the cave.

Blinking once the youkai's nostrils flared.

"How is Rin?" he asked, his tone clear and balanced.

Sucking in a large amount of air, Kagome somehow managed to calm her heart, her mind now focused on how to word such an explanation to someone lacking the intellectual knowledge of the human body and its functions.

"Rin is very ill. Her symptoms appear to be the results of a viral infection, more or less likely a case of acute bronchitis. In other words she will not be able to continue to stay here, Rin requires a safer environment where she can heal properly as this illness will continue to affect her for various weeks."

"Weeks? Please give a more understandable term miko." requested the demon lord.

Standing from her crouched position by Rin, Kagome turned to face the demon lord, the fingers of her left hand caressing the skin of her wrist.

"She could still have it by the next full moon if we are not careful. Sesshoumaru-sama, in order to help Rin I ask that she is placed under more suitable living conditions. Yes the current illness she has should heal but other viral and even bacterial infections can enter her body if we are not cautious." ended the miko.

Kagome watched as the demon's nose seemed to twitch and with the moment of a breath, the daiyoukai brushed pass the miko without a single word nor a single glance. The silent rustle of his silver hair and invisible footsteps the only clue to his once notable presence.

Bowing her head at the misery of the situation, Kagome merely hoped that Sesshoumaru would find a more suitable area for Rin to stay within. Reaching down to touch Rin's soft yet sickly coloured cheek Kagome smiled a smile of hope. And as a silver speck rose and faded into the sky, Kagome realised that if anything, Sesshoumaru would help Rin.

"Se...sshou...maru-sa...ma," Rin moaned slightly.

"Shh Rin honey go back to sleep." assured the miko, nodding the child sunk beneath the soft covers as Kagome continued to stroke her soft cheek.

Beaming at the sleeping child Kagome tucked the blankets around Rin's sleeping body. Jaken, the imp, was dead asleep at the back of the cave.

Sighing Kagome faced the opening of the cave, "Rin, be glad for Sesshoumaru-sama loves you too."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


End file.
